Field Trip 2
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: A year later. Read the field trip first. Just a name change still the same writer.
1. A Year Later

A/N: I am back with a sequal to the Field Trip. I said it was going to be seven years later but it is only a year. They are in grade 12. And once again I do not own RFR. I owe a big thanks to Reviewchick14 for editing this for me.

Chp.1- A year later

It has been a year since Travis Strong left Roscoe, Ontario. Lily is still depressed about that.

Robbie-"Hey Lil, how are you doing?"  
  
Lily-"I have had better days. It has offically been a year."  
  
Robbie-"Oh you mean since Travis moved to Montreal?"

Lily-"Yup."

Robbie-"Just get over him Lil, he is gone."

Lily-"I can't, I still love him."

Over in Montreal.

Kevin-" Why are you so depressed Trav?"

Travis-"It has offically been a year since I left Roscoe and broke the love of my life's heart."

Kevin-"I'm guessing she is this blonde hair girl in the picture."

Travis-"Yup."

Kevin-"You have to get over her Trav. She's there and you're here."

Travis-"So? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go email her."

He goes to the computer lab and emails her. This is what it said.

Hello Lil,

How are things in Roscoe? Things in Montreal are depressing cause you are not here. Well how are Robbie and Ray? We are all unpacked and there is another family moving in with us that work for the same company as my mom and dad. I wish it was you but you are still in Roscoe. I got to go to math class. Miss you.

Travis

After school in Roscoe

Lily-"I am off to home guys. I have lots of homework."

Ray-"Okay Lil."

Robbie-"We'll march on without you."

Lily goes home and see boxes.

Lily-"What's going on?"

Mrs.Randall-"Your dad got promoted and we are moving to Quebec."

Lily-"Where in Quebec?"  
  
Mr.Randall-"Montreal."

Lily-"Seriously?"

Mrs.Randall-"Yes."  
  
Lily-"Maybe I'll see Travis again."

Mrs. Randall-"Oh you will. We are moving into the house with them."  
  
Mr.Randall-"Don't tell Travis. His parents are keeping it a secret from him. They want to surprise him."

Lily-"Okay."

Lily goes upstairs and there is one new message that is from Travis. Lily reads it and replies.

Hello

Hey Trav not much is up here in lonely little Roscoe. Robbie and Ray are doing fine. That's cool that another family is moving in. Maybe they'll have a cute daughter for you to date. Yeah, have fun in Montreal while I am stuck in lonely old Roscoe. I miss you too. I wish you were here.

Luv,

Lily

She sent the email and yelled downstairs, "When are we moving?"

Mrs.Randall-"In a week."

Lily-"Okay, I am gonna call Robbie and Ray to tell them."

So Lily calls Robbie and Ray and tells them she is moving to Montreal.

Ray-"Are you serious Lily."

Lily-"Yes Ray, Now I gotta go pack and call Robbie."

Ray-"Bye."

So next Lily calls Robbie and tells him the same thing.

Robbie-" I'll miss you Lil."

Lily-"I gotta go and by the way if you are talking to Travis don't tell him I'm moving to Montreal."

After Lily and Robbie hang up Robbie goes and calls Ray.

Robbie-"What about RFR?"

Ray-"We'll have to call it quits."

Robbie-"I guess you're right Ray. This Friday will be our last ever RFR broadcast."

Ray-"That is a sad thought."

Robbie-"At least Trav and Lil will be happy."  
  
Ray-"I am gonna miss her."  
  
Robbie-"I will too Ray."

Ray-"I gotta go and do my homework. Bye Robbie."  
  
Robbie-"Bye Ray."  
  
Meanwhile at the Randall house.

Lily-"So is Montreal a permanent move."

Mr.Randall-"No."

Lily-"So we will most likely move again?"

Mr.Randall-"Yes."

Lily-"So don't get too attached to Travis again?"  
  
Mrs.Randall-"No, because whenever we move they move and vice versa."

Lily-"Cool, about how long are we gonna be in Montreal?"

Mr.Randall-"Only about a year and a half then they will most likely have a permanent place for us and the Strong's."

Lily-"Where?"

Mr.Randall-"Probably in the western provinces somewhere."

Lily-"Ah I see. Well I better go start packing my bags and boxes."

Mrs. Randall-"Okay then honeypie."  
  
As Lily packs her bag she thinks about how excited she is to see Travis again and maybe they could rekindle what they had.

All of a sudden 1 new message appears on the screen from Travis.

Lil,

I know this sounds kind of crazy but do you think we could get back together and try a long distance relationship.

Love,

Trav

She responds

Trav,

I would love to try a long distance relationship.I am really sorry about breaking up with you earlier.

Luv,

Lil

But little did Travis know it was only gonna be long distance for a week. When he got the reply he was so happy, "I have Lily once again."

Travis-"Mom can I go back to Roscoe for a while."  
  
Mrs. Strong-"Wait until that week you have off."

Travis-"That is in a month."

Mrs.Strong-"Too bad."

Travis-"Fine."

A week later

The Randall's were packing the rest of their stuff in their Mini Van.

Lily-"Bye guys."

Robbie-"See ya Lil."  
  
Ray-"Don't forget me."

Lily-" I will never forget you."

"Come on Lily lets go."

Lily-"Bye."

Robbie and Ray watched as the Randall's mini van pulled out of their driveway and drove down the street. They took off to the station to do their last broadcast ever.

Robbie-"This is ...."

Ray-"Radio"

Robbie-"Free"

Ray-"Roscoe"

Robbie-"This is the last ever RFR broadcast for all you RFR fans cause after today RFR will be no more."

Ray-"Sorry to all you fans."

Robbie-"But we are done."

Ray-"But before we sign off we are gonna reveal our identies."

Robbie-"And unfortunately Shady Lane has also moved on."

Ray-"So here we go. Shady Lane was Lily Randall, Smog was Travis Strong, I Pronto am Ray Brennan and...."

Robbie-"And I Question Mark am Robbie McGrath."

Ray-"The last ever song we will play on RFR is Don't Tell me What to do by Lily Randall aka Shady Lane."

Robbie-"Goodbye."

They put on the song and then once the song finishes they shut everything down and lock the door behind them.

3 and a half hours later the Randall's arrive in Montreal. They are looking for 12358 123 ave. When Mr. Randall finds it Mrs. Randall calls

the Strongs.

Mrs.Strong-"Hello Strong household."

Mrs.Randall-"Hey Karen we are here. We'll be at your house in about 10 seconds."  
  
Mrs.Stong-"Okay."

Mrs.Randall-"Goodbye."

Mrs.Strong-" Lewis and Travis get down here. That was the new family. Come down here and greet them. "

Travis-"I don't want to."

Mrs.Strong-"Fine then."

As the Randall's enter Mrs. Strong tells Lily to go upstairs and find Travis. His room is the second on the left.

Lily climbs up the stairs and knocks on the door.

Travis-"I thought I said I didn't want to meet the new Family."

Lily-"You don't wanna see me again?"

She opens the door

Travis-"Lily...."

A/N: I guess this is sorta a cliffhanger. How will Travis react when he finds out the Randall's are the new family? Review and I'll tell you. IF you have any good ideas I would love to here them or a good title cause right now it is the field trip 2.


	2. Montreal

A/N: Once again I do not own RFR. Once again thanks Reviewchick14 for editing this 4 me.

Chp.2-Really

Travis-"Lily...."

Lily-"That's right. You didn't think you could get rid of me did you?"

Travis-"Why are you here? My mom said the new...."

Lily-"We are the new family."

Travis-"Oh my goodness."

Then Travis jumped off his bed and ran over to Lily and hugged her.

Lily-"You haven't seen me in a year and I only deserve a hug?"

Travis-"No you deserve this..."

Then he leaned in a gave Lily the most passionate kiss he could and she just kisses him back with a little frenching involved. They fought for dominance of the kiss for a good few minutes. Then Travis interupts.

Travis-"Lily, we shouldn't get too close. What happens if I move again?"

Lily-"Then I'll be moving too."

Travis-"You can't just pack up and leave your family."

Lily-"I won't be. Whenever you guys move we will be too."

Travis-"That is cool Lily."

Lily-"Well I gotta go unpack, so see you later."

Travis-"I'll come help you."

Lily-"Okay."

When she smiled Travis felt all warm inside. So he went downstairs and helped Lily drag her boxes upstairs.

Travis-"What classes do you have?"

Lily-"Hang on let me open this box and I'll tell you."

So Lily opens the box and pulls out the envelope to see what classes she has.

Lily-"I have math,science,english,social,lunch,gym,creative writing and french.

Travis-"Cool you have all the same classes as me."

Lily-"Awesome."

Travis pulls Lily into a strong embrace.

Travis-"It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

Lily-"I know I have been longing for this for a year."

Travis-"And to know we can never be seperated again makes me feel even better about this."

Mrs.Strong calls Lily and Travis down for supper.

After supper Lily and Travis go and finish unpacking Lily's stuff. Once that is done they just sit in Lily's room and catch up until they get yelled at to go to bed. On his way out Travis says, "Oh they do have a cute daughter for me to date."

Lily-"Oh I am flattered.''

Travis-"Get some sleep and I will take you sight seeing and to meet my friends."

Lily-"Okay Trav."

So they go to sleep and when they get up in the morning they go to a park to meet Kevin, Jason and Tyler.

Travis-"Hey guys I want you to meet Lily."

Kevin-"So you are Lily Randall. Trav talks about you nonstop."

Lily-"Really Trav?"

Travis-"Yes I never stop talking about you."

Jason-"What brings you to Montreal?"

Lily-"My family got moved here."

Jason-"Cool."

Tyler-"Is her family the new family that moved in with you?"

Travis-"Yes."

Kevin-"So you have your girlfriend back."

Travis-"Yes."

Kevin-"Is she going to our High School?"

Travis-"Yup."

He snakes his arms around Lily and pulls her in between his legs and she just relaxes.

Jason-"Now all the girls are gonna have to leave you alone cause Lily's here."

Tyler-"If Lily wasn't your girl I would seriously ask her out."

Lily and Travis just laugh.

Travis-"Well too bad she's mine."

Lily-"We better get home. I still have more unpacking to do."

Travis-"Okay than lets go."

Lily-"See you guys later."

Tyler-"See you Lily."

Lily and Travis go get in the car and head home.

Travis-"What do you have left to unpack?"

Lily-"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you while our parents aren't home."

Travis-"What time do thay get off tonight?"

Lily-"7:30 I think."

Travis-"So we have 5 hours all by ourselves."

Lily-"Yes but I have to email Robbie and Ray to tell them I got here alright."

Travis-"But your internet isn't hooked up."

Lily-"Well than can I use yours."

Travis-"Okay."

When they got home Lily emailed Robbie and Ray.

_Back in Roscoe_

Robbie-"Hey Ray I got an email from Lily."

Ray-"What did she say?"

Robbie-"That she's there and her and Trav are back together."

Ray-"I figured that once Lil moved to Montreal they would get back together."

Robbie-"Are you upset?"

Ray-"I think that they belong together and there is nothing I can do about that.

Robbie-"That is a good way to look at it. I guess we will both have to look at it that way and move on."

Ray-"Right and I say let's go to Mickey's."

Robbie-"Cool."

Back in Montreal

Lily-"So what do you want to do now?"

Travis-"I don't know."

Lily-"I say we watch a movie."

Travis-"Which one?"

Lily-"Let's watch The Ring."

Travis-"Okay."

So they settled down on the couch and turn the movie on. Lily just nessled herself into Travis' arms.

Lily-"This is just like our first date."

Travis-"I know."

As the movie progressed and got scarier Lily nessled her head into Travis's chest and once all the scariness was over she fell asleep and Travis feel asleep shortly after.

When The Randalls and Strongs came home they found Lily and Travis asleep on the couch. When they saw this Mrs. Strong went and got her camera and took a picture. When they all went to bed they left Lily and Travis there asleep in each others arms.

The next Morning

Mrs.Randall-"Lily, Travis get up! It's time for school."

Lily-"Five more minutes."

Mrs.Randall walked away shaking her head. Then Travis leaned down and kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

Lily-"Mmmm I could get use to this kind of wake up call."

Travis smiles.

Travis-"Well, you better get upstairs and ready for school."

A/N: What will happen at school? Please review and I am always open to suggestions and a title for this.


	3. Again?

A/N: Once again I do not own RFR or anything to do with it.

Chp.3- School

Lily and Travis head out the door and head to the local high school in there area. Travis could sence Lily was nervous.

Travis-"Why are you nervous?"

Lily-" I have never been to a new school before in the middle of a semester."

Travis-"It's okay I'll show you all the ropes so don't worry."

Lily-"Okay."

Travis put his arm around Lily waist and she snuggled into his shoulder.

When they got to school people eyed Lily cause she was the new girl and she had Travis Strong all over her . As they walked down the hall Tyler, Jason and Kevin caught up with them.

Jason-"Oh the girls hate Lily already."  
  
Lily-"Why?"

Tyler-"Cause every girl in the school has had their eyes on Travis ever since he got here and you are dating him."

Lily-"Ah."  
  
So they all head to Math class.

Travis-"You can sit in any desk you please."

Lily-"I'll take this one right here."

The desk she picked was the one right beside Travis.

Kevin-"The girls are really gonna hate you now."

Lily-" I don't care I have Travis Strong."

They all laugh and the bell rings and the students start to enter the room. The teacher enters.

Teacher-"Good morning class. We have a new student today she transfred here from Henry Roscoe High in Roscoe, Ontario. Here name is Lily Randall."

Lily-"Hi."

Teacher-" I am guessing you know Mr.Stong here."

Lily-"Yes."

Teacher-"Anyways onto todays lesson on algerbra."

Lily-"Oh yeah."

Travis-"I'll tutor you on this later."  
  
Lily-"You are my hero."

Travis-"I know."

So the rest of the day went through without a hitch and with a lot of glares from all the other girls. They came home to an empty house with a note taped on the fridge from there parenrts telling them that they where leaving for Toronto and wouldn't be back for a week.

Lily-" Sweet we have the house all to ourselves."

Travis-"Doesn't this bring back the memories?"

Lily-"Doesn't it ever."

Travis-"Our parents left us money so why don't we go to the cafe for supper?"

Lily-"Okay."

So they leave the house and go get supper.

Lily-"So what's good on the menu?"  
  
Travis-"The beef dip."

Lily-"Okay I'll have that."

So Travis orderd up 2 beef dips and colas.

Lily-"So are you happy that we are the new family?"

Travis-"Oh yeah, Shady."

Lily-"I'm glad, Smog."

Travis and Lily just start laughing.

Waitress-"Here are you meals."

Travis-"Thanks."

They eat there meals in silence and head home afterwards.

Lily-"Well what should we do when we get home?"

Travis-"Watch a movie on the couch."

Lily-"Okay."

So they head home.

Travis-"What movie are we gonna watch?"

Lily-"50 first dates or the grudge?"

Travis-"the Grudge."  
  
Lily-"Travis you know I hate horror films.''

Travis-"Then why did you suggest it."  
  
Lily-"Cause if you are willing to protect me I will watch it."

Travis-"I think I can protect you."  
  
Lily-"Then I think I can watch the grudge."  
  
Travis-"Cool."

So when they get home they turn the on the movie and Lily goes and get comfy in Travis arms. The movie is way to scary for Lily's liking so for the majority of the movie Lily head was spent buried in Travis' chest.

Travis-"Lily the movies over."  
  
Lily-"Really?"  
  
Travis-"Yes Lily."

So Lily lifts her head up to see the end credits rolling.

Lily-"We are so sleeping on the couch after that."  
  
Travis-"Okay."

LIly-"I am gonna go upstairs and get my pajama's on."

Travis-"I'm gonna go up and get my alarm clock to set for tomorrow."

Lily-"Okay Than."

So they go upstairs Travis grabs the alarm clock and waits for Lily to come out of her room and when she did Travis snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lily-''AHHHHHHHH!!!!."

Travis-"Calm down it's only me."

Lily-"Travis Strong you scared me to death."

Travis-"Sorry Lily."

Lily-"For that one no kisses."

Travis-"I said I was sorry."

He gave her a cute puppy dog face.

Lily-"Fine."

Travis-"Yeah."

So they head downstairs and get comfy on the couch. Lily leans against Travis and they cuddle while watching some TV. Then all of a sudden the phone rings. Travis leans over and gets it.

Travis-"Hello Strong and Randall Residnents."  
  
Robbie-"Hey Travis."  
  
Travis-"Hang on I'll put you on speaker phone."

So Travis put Robbie on the speaker phone.

Lily-"Hey Robbie."  
  
Robbie-"Hey Lil."

Travis-"How are you and Ray doing?"

Ray-"I am doing fine Swami."

Travis-"Ha Ha Ray."  
  
Lily-"Hey Ray."

Ray-"Hey pretty lady."

Travis-"Hey Ray Lily's mine."  
  
Ray-''Sorry."

Lily-''So how are things in Roscoe?"

Robbie-"Good Ray and Audrey are still dating and me and Kim just started dating."

Lily-''Cool beans."

Robbie-"Well we gotta go my mom will have a fit if we are on the phone any longer."

Lily-"Okay see you guys."  
  
Travis-"Bye."

So when they hung up Lily wondered why there folks hadn't called?

Lily-"Travis do your parents usually call when they go away on a trip?"

Travis-"Yeah but they probly drove to Toronto so they probly call in an hour."

Sure enough an hour later they called to check in and give them that lecture again. (A/N: The one in the field trip.)

So after all of this Lily and Travis got comfy and went to sleep.

A/N: A boring chapter but I was bored!


	4. Here we go

Chp.4

We are skipping ahead a couple of months to December and Once again I do not own RFR.

Well they had just finished up school for the Christmas Break and Lily and Travis where heading home knowing that moms and dads where gone away again but should be home for Christmas. When they get home they go in and unlock the doors to find a message on the answering machine form their parents saying to go out in the mailbox and take the two giftwraped boxes inside and open them. So they did as there parents said and opened them.

Lily-"Hey I have a plane ticket to St.John's."

Travis-"Me too."

Lily-"I guess they aren't coming home for Christmas after all and they are flying us to see them."

Travis-"Hey I leave Tommowor at 3:30 pm."

Lily-"Me too."

Travis-"So lets go pack."

Lily-"Okay."

So after they are done packing they head downstairs and plop on the couch.

Travis-"So what do you wanna do now?"

Lily-"Eat supper?"

Travis-"Let's see what here."

Lily-"Do we ahve Kraft dinner?"

Travis-"No but we have noodles."

Lily-"Fine."

So they cooked and ate there noodles.

Lily-"I have an idea lets cuddle on the couch again."

Travis-"I have a better idea lets cuddle in my bed tonight."

Lily-"Fine but only since our parents aren't here."

Travis-"Well than let's go we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

So they went upstairs and crawled in Travis bed and went to sleep with Travis arm around Lily's waist and Lily head on Travis chest.(Nothing else happened people)

Next Morning....

At 8 am the next morning Travis' alarm went off.

Lily-"Where on earth is that beeping noise coming from?"

Travis-"It's my alarm clock Lily."

Lily-"Travis why are you in my room.?"

Travis-"Actually Lily you are in my room."

Lily-"Oh yeah I slept in here last night."

Travis-"Well go get ready we gotta get ready to go."

So Lily and Travis get ready to go and load up Travis' Green SUV and head for the airport. So they get there unload and do everything you usually do when you go to the airport and board the plane.

A/N: The Chapter isn't that graet but the next one will be better.What is gonna happen in St. John's this time? I promise there will be some more Robbie and Ray in the next chapter.


	5. Reunited

Chp.5- Reunited

A/N:Once again I do not own RFR.

Back in Roscoe

Mr.Brennan-"Everyone got everything?"

Robbie-"Yes."

Mrs.Brennan-"Well than let's go."

The Brennan's and McGraths were all going on vaction for the Christmas season to St.John's. Robbie and Ray knew where they where going they just didn't know why.

Meanwhile

Lily and Travis where in the air on there way to St.John's.

Lily-"Here we go again but this time nothing can go wrong."

Travis-"You can say that again."

Half way to St.John's Lily fell asleep on Travis shoulder again. So he just nesseled down and fell asleep too for a couple of hours util he heard the we are landing in St.John's message.

Travis-"Lily wake up were here."

Lily-"We are?"

Travis-"Yup."

So they got off the plane and the first four people they saw where there parents.

Lily-"Mom and dad."

Mrs. Randall-"Hey Lily darling."

Her parents where hugging her tight.

Mrs. Strong-"Travis."

She hugged him tightly.

Mr. Strong-"We have some dissapointing news we won't be here for Christmas but you will have people to spend Christmas with."

Lily-"Who?"

Mr.Strong-"They be here in a couple of hours we will still be here when they get here so we can so you where they are."

Travis-"Okay but where are you going?"

Mrs.Randall-"Moscow, Idaho."

Lily-"We aren'y moving to the states are we?"

Mr. Randall-"No Lily darling."

Lily-"Okay."

Well they go and get Lily and Travis luggage from the the luggage belt and go and have lunch and catch up.

PA System-"Air Canada Flight AC223 is now arriving."

Mr.Randall-"That is there flight."

Meanwhile on the plane

Robbie-"I really don't why we are here?"

Mrs.McGrath-"You find out later."

Ray-"Mom and Dad why are we here?"

Mr. Brennan-"Be pacient Ray and you'll find out?"

PA System-"Thank you for flying Air Canada you may now exit the plane."

Ray-"Finally."

Robbie-"About time."

So they get off the plane and go into the airport and the first people they see are Lily and Travis.

Mrs.Randall-"We have to go now but you will know them when you see them."

Lily-"Bye see you when you return."

They looked up around for someone they knew and the first people they where the Brennan's and the McGrath's.

Travis-"We are spending Christmas with Robbie and Ray."

Lily-"Cool."

A/N: How will Ray react having to spend Christmas with Travis? Don't forget he never did forgive Travis.


	6. Surprise

AN: I didn't think I was gonna have time but I found some. So here we go. and I still don't own RFR.

Chp.6-What?

Robbie see Lily and Travis and runs to them.

Robbie-"Hey Guys."

Lily goes and hugs Robbie.

Lily-"Hey Robbie."

Travis-"Hey Robbie."

Mrs.McGrath-"I see you found Lily and Travis."

Robbie-"They are why we came to St.John's for Christmas?"

Mrs.McGrath-"Yes Robert."

The Brennan's come up behind them.

Lily-"RAY!"

She runs and hugs ray too.

Ray-"Hey Lil."

Travis-"Hello Ray."

Ray-"Hey Swami."

Lily-"Together again."

Mrs. Brennan-"This is why we came to St.John's. Lily and Travis parents are gone for a confrence so they asked us to spend Christmas with Lily

Travis."

Ray-"I could do without spending Christmas with Travis."

Mrs. Brennan-"What was that all about Raymond?"

Ray-"Like I said I could do without spending Christmas with Travis."

Mr.Brennan-"Why?"

Ray-"Because he stole Lily from me."

Mr and Mrs. Brennan look at Lily and Travis closley and notice that Travis' arm is around Lily waist and her head is now on his shoulder.

Mr. Brennan-"Oh he is dating Lily and you like her."

Ray-"Yes."

Mrs. Brennan-"Just tolatrae him for a couple of weeks to make everyone happy."

Ray-"Fine."

Mrs. Brennan-"Don't call him Swami either call him Travis."

So they all go to the luggage belt to get the Brennan's and McGrath's luggage.

Robbie-"Yes my luggage came this time."

They all just laughed at Robbie.

Robbie-"So where are we staying?"

Travis-"Hang on one sec and I'll tell you."

He digs through his pockets looking for it.

Travis-"I can't find it."

Lily-"That is because they gave it to me."

Travis-"Thank goodness I thought I lost it."

Lily-"We are staying in the St.John's Plaza."

Ray-"How many rooms do we have?"

Lily-"3 one for the Brennan's, one for the McGraths and one for me and Travis."

Mrs.McGrath-"Lets go than."

Ray was freakishly jealous of Travis. So they caught a cab and went ot the hotel and checked in. Lily and Travis had suite 566, Brennan's has 565 and McGraths had 568.

Mr. Brennan-"Why are so for far down the hall from them?"

Lily-"We are keeping Travis and Ray apart."

Mr. Brennan-"Oh."

So they all get settled in there rooms and then Lily and Travis notive they only had one bed.

Lily-"I wonder why they only got one bed for us?"

Travis-"Lily it's not like anything gonna happen."

Lily-"Okay than."

So Lily fell back on to the bed with Travis and he wrapped his arms around her.

Lily-"I'm hungry what is for supper?"

Travis-"Mary Browns is right over there."

Lily-"Sweet let's go Travis."

So Lily and Travis left for Mary Browns.

Lily-"so are you upset about having to spend Christmas with Ray?"

Travis-"But the fact that I get you all to myself makes this even better."

So they eat there supper and head back to the hotel.

AN: Here it is Chapter 6 please Review.. Please read Summer of Fate which is a collabration between me and Reviewchick14 also Review.


	7. Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 7

AN: So this took so long I have been really busy ad I do not own RFR.

**Christmas Day**

So it is Christmas day and Lily had just woken up.

Lily-"Wake up Travis it is Christmas Day."

Travis-"Fine."

He leans up and gives Lily a kiss.

They sit up and wait for the rest to call.

Lily-"I am bored."

Travis-"We could go back to ...."

He was interupted by the phone.

Lily-"Hello?"

Mrs. Randall-"Merry Christmas."

Lily-"Mom?"

Mrs. Randall-"Yes Darling, Put us on speaker phone."

So Lily puts them on the speaker phone.

Mr.Strong-"How are you guys doing?"

Travis-"Fine Dad."

Mrs.Strong-"That's good to hear."

So they keep talking for awhile and than they all hang up.

Travis-"It was great to hear from them."

Lily-"It was I miss my Mom and Dad."

Lily broke down in tears as she said this. Travis put his arm around her and conformed her then all of a sudden Ray walks in..

Ray-"Merry Christmas."

Travis-"Hey Ray."

Ray-"What did you do now Swami?"

Travis-"Nothing Ray our parents just called and Lily misses them."

Ray-"I don't believe you."

Lily-"He is telling the truth Ray."

Ray-"Fine Lily I'll believe you."

Then the rest of them walk in.

Robbie-"What is wrong wiht Lily?"

Travis-"Our parents called."

Robbie-"Oh this is her first Christmas without her parents."

Travis-"Yeah she is upset."

So once Lily calmed down they all went to the tree to open there presents.

Lily got a lovely red cashmre sweater and black pants from her parents along with a new Usher CD, Travis got some cloths and a buddha statue from his parents, Robbie got a load of new CD Ray got the same. After all the presents where opened the McGrath's and Brennan's headed back to their rooms.

Travis-"Hey Lil?"

Lily-"yeah Trav?"

Travis-"I have a Christmas present for you."

Lily-"Cool."

Travis pulls a silver necklace out of his pocket and gives it to Lily.

Lily-"Travis it's beautiful."

Travis-"Sorry it's not wrapped."

Lily-"It's okay."

Then she pulls Travis into a very heated and passionate kiss. Then there comes a knock on the door.

Lily-"Come in."

All of a sudden Robbie comes in.

Robbie-"Hey guys."

Lily-"Hey Robbie."

Robbie-"We haven't really talked since you left."

Lily-"I am so sorry."

Robbie-"It's okay."

Lily-"So how is life in Roscoe?"

Robbie-"Still small town as ever.''

Travis-"You and Kim still together?"

Robbie-"Nope."

So the conversation continues for a half an hour. So they week goes by and then they all pack up and head home.

AN: So there it is. There is still more to come.... I am thinking Drama in Quebec . So Please Review.


	8. Mystery In Quebec

Chapter 8- Back In Montreal

AN: Here is Chapter 8.

The plane landed in Montreal. Lily and Travis got off and went home to find that there parents still wern't home.

Lily-"I miss my Mom and Dad."

Travis-"It's okay Lil."

Travis puts his arms around Lily and comforts her while she crys. He notices the light blinking on the answering machine and hits play where they get a message saying that their parents would be home in 2 weeks.

Lily-"That's good to hear."

Travis-"Come on Lil let's go to bed we have school tomorrow."

Lily-"Can I sleep in your room again tonight?"

Travis-"Yes Lil."

Lily-"Okay than lets go."

Travis-"Alright."

So they go to bed.

**Next Morning**

Lily and Travis get up the next morning and head for school. When they get there they see Jason, Tyler and Kevin waiting for them.

Tyler-"Are you still dating Lily?"

Travis-"Yes Ty."

Jason hits Tyler.

Tyler-"Sorry I had to ask."

So they all go and head for their lockers where Lily finds a piece of paper taped to her locker.

Lily-"I wonder who this is from."

It was note that said if you know what is good for you, you'll leave Travis for good. Travis was putting his arm around Lily as she was reading this.

Travis-"What does it say?"

Lily-"If I know what is good for me I'll leave you."

Tyler-"It's just those physo girls who like Travis."

Lily-"Yeah but if one of them hurts me or my family."

?girl-"I won't hurt you Lily as long as you leave Travis."

Lily-"That voice sounds really familiar."

?girl-"It should Lily."

Lily-"Who are you?"

?girl-"I'm ......."

AN: So who is the mystrey girl? Review with guess or comments and I'll tell you.


	9. Is This All Really Happening

Chp.9-Is....

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews and I still don't own RFR.

?girl-"I am Audrey."

Lily-"Audrey?? Why aren't you still in Roscoe?"

Audrey-"Cause my mom and dad divorcved and my mom said she was moving Montreal and I figured that this would be a good chance to get Travis back cause I heard you and him broke up when he left so I left River to get him back."

Lily wasn't shocked she knew that Audrey wasn't over Travis.

Lily-"Too bad Audrey."

Travis-"Why are you doing this Audrey."

Audrey-"You know you still want me Travis."

Travis-"Why would I still want you."

Audrey-"Cause I am popular and hot."

Travis-"Why would I want you cause your popular?"

Audrey-"Cause every guy in the school wants me and you could the lucky guy."

Travis-"Sorry not intrested."

Audrey-"Fine but your not gonna get anything from little miss virgin over there."

Travis-"I don't care Audrey."

Audrey-"Fine, but I can turn the whole school against you."

Lily-"I could care less."

Audrey just walks off.

Lily-"How long has she been here?"

Jason-"Just after you guys left she moved here."

Lily-"Ah."

Tyler-"Travis you dated her?"

Travis-"Yes."

The warning bell goes off and they all head to english class.

So the rest of the day progresses as normal all the girls giving Lily evil glares.

So after school when they all go to there lockers there is another note taped to Lily's locker. That said if she didn't give up Travis she would be sorry. This time Travis comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Travis-"Is that a love note?"

Lily-"No another hate note,"

Travis-"I am really sorry for causing all this."

Lily-"It's okay Audrey doesn't scare me."

Travis put his arm around Lily and walked out the door.

All Lily didn't know was that the note wasn't by Audrey this time it was written by another girl.

AN: That is all for now. I know it isn't that great but it should get better.


	10. Oh My Goodness

Chp.10

AN: I still don't own RFR.

So when Lily and Travis got home they saw a blue Honda Civic parked in the driveway.

Lily-"Travis who's car is that?"

Travis-"I don't know Lil."

So they walk up the Driveway and a girl with long brown hair gets out.

Travis-"Hi may I help you?"

?girl-"It's me Travis."

Travis-"Who are you?"

?girl-"It's me."

Travis-"Who is."

?girl-"It's Bridget."

Travis-''What are you doing here?"

Bridget-"I came to see you and see if we can rekindle an old spark."

At this point Travis put his arm a little tighter around Lily so she rested her head on his sholder.

Bridget-"Who is this girl?"

Travis-"She is Lily she is my Girlfriend."

Bridget-"Ah, You have a girlfriend."

Travis-"Yes."

Bridget-"Well than, I'll leave you two alone."

Lily-"Thanks."

Bridget-"No Problem."

She gets back in her car and says I'll get you back Travis if it is the last thing I do. So she pulls out and heads back to her hotel room.

Lily-"Well now that is settled lets go in."

Travis-"She'll be back I know her to well to know that she doesn't give up that easily."

Lily-"She not gonna give up till she has you is she?"

Travis-"She won't but I love you Lily so you have nothing to worry about."

He leans down and gives her a kiss and then heads inside. Once they get inside Lily has a thought.

Lily-"She could be the one who left the note on my locker cause that wasn't Audrey's writing."

Travis-"That is possible."

Lily-"So what do you wanna do since we have no homework?"

Travis-"Let's invite the guys over?"

Lily-"Okay."

So Travis goes and calls up Kevin, Tyler and Jason and invites them over while Lily goes adn checks her Email. She has 3 new messages one from Robbie, One from Ray and one from Buddagal

Lily-"Hey Travis do you know a Buddahgal?"

Travis-"Yeah it Bridget."

Lily-"She has got her hands on my email address."

Travis-"Where did she get it from?"

Lily-"I don't know."

So Lily emails Robbie and Ray back and then logs off.

Lily-"So are they coming?"

Travis-"Yup."

They go and sit down on the couch and turns on a show called "Boy Meets World." Travis leans back on to the sofa so Lily can rest her head on his chest. When Lily lays her head down and gets comfy she falls asleep. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Travis-"Come in."

So the guys let themselves in to see Lily asleep on Travis.

Travis-"Sorry I can't get the soda but Lily is asleep sojust go the the fridge and get some Pepsi for yourselves."

Jason-"You want one Trav?"

Travis-"Yeah pass one out for me and Lil."

Then the doorbell rings and Kevin answers the door.

Pizza guy-"1 large meat lovers?"

Kevin-"Yup."

Pizza guy-"That is 20.75."

Kevin gave him the 25 dollars that Travis had given him and left.

Tyler-"Lily must be really tired."

Travis-"She has had it pretty rough today."

Jason-"Why?"

Travis-"He old best friend who is my ex confronted her and my ex from Hong Kong also came into the picture and made Lily's life misrible."

Kevin-"Ah, she scared she is gonna lose you Travis."

Travis-"She has nothing to worry about."

Then Lily woke up.

Lily-"I am glad to hear that."

Travis-"Hey Sleephead want some pizza and pop?"

Lily-"Sure."

So she gets up gets a slice of pizza then returns to her spot on the couch when the phone ring. She leans over and gets the cordless.

Lily-"Hello."

Robbie-"Hey Lil."

Lily-"Hey Robbie, Hang on one sec I'll put you on speaker."

So she puts Robbie on Speaker.

Travis-"Hello Robbie."

Robbie-"Hey Trav."

Lily-"How is life in Roscoe?"

Robbie-"Not to bad."

Ray-"Hey Guys."

Lily-"Hi Ray."

Travis-"Hi Ray."

Ray-"Howdy Swami."

Lily-"Why is he in such a good mood?"

Robbie-"He has a date with some girl named Grace tonight."

Lily-"Ah, Well we have company so we better go."

Robbie-"Okay see you."

Travis-"Bye."

So they went on with the night and later on went to bed and forgot about Bridget and Audrey.

Meanwhile

Bridget-"So how are we going to seperate these 2."

Audrey-"They have always been inseperable even when they where just friends."

Bridget-"Really."

Audrey-"He spent more time with her than me."

Bridget-"That bad."

Audrey-"Than they recored a single called "Don't Tell Me What To Do." Then they realized they had feelings for each other."

Bridget-"So he broke up with you."

Audrey-"About a month after thay kissed he split up with me and then they dated behind our backs for like a year."

Bridget-"I see."

So Bridget and Audrey get on to there plan to split up Lily and Travis.

AN:That ends Chapter 10. Please Review.


	11. The Ex's Return

Chp.11

AN: I am hoping to wrap this up within the next couple chapters and still don't own RFR.

The Next Morning

Travis sneaks into Lily's room and lays down on her queen size bed and snuggles up to her.

Lily-"Huh?"

Travis-"Morning, we have to get up and go to school."

Lily-"Do I have to?"

Travis-"Yes or I might have to go out with Bridget."

Lily-"Hey!"

Travis-"Kidding."

Lily-"That was mean."

She got out of bed and went to go get ready for school. After she got dressed and had a shower she went down stairs to have breakfast. She was standing around making waffles for herself when Travis came down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly. Then she moved away.

Travis-"Are you upset about what I said?"

Lily-"No."

Then tears started coming down her cheek.

Travis-"I am sorry."

Lily-"I know it's just that you can have any girl you want and Bridget and Audrey are so much more pretty than me. I am scared I might lose you."

Travis-"Lily, Listen to me. I left Audrey for you and Bridget cheated on me while I was in Hong Kong so you have nothing to fear."

Lily-"So you think they're prettier than me too?"

Travis-"If you would let me finish... they aren't Prettier than you. They need make up to make them pretty and you don't."

Then Travis takes Lily in his arms a holds her and gives her a passionate kiss.

Lily-"Let's go."

Lily and Travis get in Lily's blue convertable and drive to school. Where Audrey and Bridget are wating by the main enterance.

Lily-"So the fun begins."

Travis wraps his arm around Lily's waist and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Audrey-"Hey Travis."

Travis-"Screw off Audrey. I'm not intrested."

Audrey-"Why not?"

But Lily and Travis just kept wandering down the hall.

Audrey-"He is gonna pay."

Bridget-"Let me try."

So she walks down to where their lockers are.

Bridget-"Hey Travis."

She runs her hand over Travis' Chest.

Travis-"Get your hands off me."

Bridget-"You know you want me."

She shoves him up against his Locker and starts kissing him. Then he pushes her off him as Lily comes back from the washroom and sees this.

Lily-"Travis I thought you said I had nothing to worry about."

Travis-"Lily honestly I did nothing."

Lily-"Yeah right."

Lily runs off and heads to math class. But before she gets there Jason stops her.

Jason-"Lil wait up."

Lily-"What do you want?"

Jason-"I saw what just happened."

Lily-"So?"

Jason-"Bridget came on to Travis and he pushed her off him."

Lily-"So, He said he loved me."

At this point they stopped and sat down at a set of stairs.

Jason-"Trust me he does, He never stopped talking about you till you came. This is the happiest he has been since he first came here."

Lily-"Really."

Jason-"Yes Lil he loves you a lot."

Lily-"Thanks."

She gives him a hug and runs off to find Travis who is still by his locker with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Lily-"Travis."

Travis-"What do you want?"

Lily-"I came to say I was sorry."

Travis-"I forgive you, but I want to know why you doubt my loyalty?"

Lily-"Sorry it's just a natural reaction after seeing that. The fact that you have two exes who still want you doesn't really help my nerves..."

Travis-"It's okay Lil."

Travis wraps his arms around Lily and gives her a kiss

Travis-"We should head off to math class."

Lily-"Yup."

Audrey and Bridget saw all this.

Bridget-"I give up. If they can put up with that then they are destined to be together."

Audrey-"I guess you're right."

So they gave up after all. If they couldn't seperate them by that then probably nothing would ever work. The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Plus when they returned home they found that their parents had come home. They ran inside and hugged them.

Mrs. Strong-"We have some news."

Lily-"Yes."

Mr.Randall-"We are moving again."

Travis-"To where."

Mr. Randall-"Back to Roscoe."

Lily-"Are you serious?"

Mrs. Randall-"Nope."

Lily-"Ah."

Mr.Strong-"To Toronto."

Travis-"So are you serious."

Mr.Strong-"Yes."

Lily-"So can we go visit Robbie and Ray more often?"

Mrs.Randall-"On Saturdays if we are home."

Lily-"Awesome."

So that concludes the Field Trip 2. There is one more Chapter to come and that is future set Chapter. Please review.

AN; Thanks to RC14 for all her help with this story. So please review.

Note: The super duper editing genious commands all earth activity to stop until the proper praise is given-Reveiwchick14


	12. Later On That Year and 2 Weeks Before Gr...

Chapter 12- Later on that year and 2 weeks before Grad.

AN:I still do not own RFR.

They all moved to Toronto and settled there. Lily and Travis where now attending High School at East Toronto High. They had made a couple friends like Jayme, Josh, Robin and Catie who was Robin's Girlfriend.

It was about 3 weeks before Prom, so Lily and Catie where out shopping for Prom Dresses while the guys where searching for tuxes. They where in a store called "Lizzy's Prom and Wedding Wear." Lily saw the perfect dress there for her and it was a pale blue dress with sparkles and spagetti straps. So she went and tried it on while Catie kept searching until she found the perfect dress, which was a red strapless dress with sparkles.

They both tried on their dresses and showed each other. They both loved each others dresses so they bought them and then headed off to "Kristen's dress shoes" to get their shoes. Once they got all this it was 12:00 pm so they went out to meet the guys in the food court by Subway, which was Lily's favorite sub place.

Travis-"So did you guys get what you wanted?"

Lily-"Yes."

Travis-"Can I see?"

Lily-"Nope."

Travis-"Why?"

Lily-"Cause it is a surprise for Prom Night."

Lily hadn't noticed but Jayme had been on his cell phone the whole time and had just hung up.

Jayme-"They just announced the nominees for King and Queen."

Catie-"Who?"

Jayme-"Kelis and Nicolas, Catie and Robin, Kate and Nathan and Lily and Travis."

Lily-"Wow, this is the time of year I always imagined I'd be up against Audrey, and then lose cause she is a lot more popular and prettier than me."

Travis-"Audrey wasn't as pretty as you."

Lily-"Whatever."

Travis-"We'll argue about this later."

So they all decide to get subs and head home. Once again when Lily and Travis got home their parents had left them a note saying that they had to go to London for business.

Lily-"I hate this.''

Travis-''What?"

Lily-"When we lived in Roscoe my parents never left and now they are gone all the time."

At this point she brokedown into tears on Travis shoulder.

Travis-"It's really hard at first but you get used to it after a while."

Lily-"So what to do now?"

Travis-"I have an idea."

Lily-"What?"

Travis-"This."

He leans down and kisses Lily.

Lily-''How about we hold off on the kissing and watch TV for a while? There's a Boy Meets World Marathon on."

Travis-"Okay."

Travis headed into the room while Lily got the chips. When Lily came into the Living room she saw Travis was laying on the Couch.

Lily-"I guess I will have to sit on the recliner with this big bag of chips."

Travis-"No you don't, you can come over and sit here between my legs."

So he sat up with his back proped up by the arm of the couch and pulled Lily in between his legs.

Travis-"See you don't have to sit in the recliner."

Lily-"I See."

So she nessled her head into Travis' head and watched TV until the phone rang and Lily got up to answer it.

Lily-"Hello, Randall and Strong Residents, Lily speaking."

Mrs Randall-"Hey Lily."

Lily-"Mom!"

Mrs. Randall-"Put me on speaker phone."

Lily-''Sure."

Lily puts her mom on speaker phone.

Travis-"Where are you guys?"

Mrs. Randall-"London Airport."

Travis-"How did you guys get there so fast?"

Mrs. Randall-"We got a call about 5 minutes after you guys left so we have been gone about 9 hours."

Travis-"Oh."

Mrs. Randall-"Well I gotta go.."

Lily-"Two quick questions, Can we invite Ray and Robbie up next weekend and are you guys gonna be home for grad?"

Mrs. Randall-"Yes and I'm not sure."

Lily-"You're not gonna be here for grad night?"

Mrs. Randall-"It's in 2 weeks right?"

Lily-"Yes."

Mrs. Randall-"We'll try and get home."

Lily-"Fine."

Mrs. Randall-"See you."

Lily hung up the phone.

Lily-"Well our parents might not be here for Graduation, but the good news is Robbie and Ray can come up next weekend.

Travis-"That's sucks. Can you call the guys?"

Lily-"Fine."

Lily goes and calls Robbie and Ray. She tells them if they can find a way up they can come to Toronto next weekend.

Travis-"Well are they coming?"

Lily-"They said they would have to get back to us."

Travis-"Okay."

So Lily got back comfy again watching Boy Meets World. They both fell asleep a little while later.

AN: Well I guess I am not wrapping this up as quickly as I thought. So please Review and tell me what you think. This isn't the best chapter in my story either.

Note: RC14 strikes with editing power again :) I am wondering though...Did you name that "Lizzy's prom and wedding wear" shop after me? LOL!


	13. Truth Or Dare

Chp.13- Weekend In Toronto

AN: This Chapter includes Robbie and Ray I have had very little of them in this story beacuse they live in Roscoe and Lily and Travis live in Toronto. The downside is that I don't own RFR :(

Well earlier on that week Robbie had emailed Lily to tell her that him and Ray would be up Friday after school was out in Toronto. Thay where leaving Roscoe at 1:30 to be there by 3:30 if everything went according to plan.

Lily-"Trav we should have a party Friday night with everyone."

Travis-"That is an awesome idea."

So Travis goes and calls the guys and after that Lily goes and calls Catie.

Lily-"So everything is set for Friday night."

Travis-"Awesome and what day is today?''

Lily-"Thursday."

Travis-"Tomorrow?"

Lily-"Yes!"

**FRIDAY**

At 3 o'clock Lily and Travis headed home and the rest said that they would be there in 15 minutes. When they got home they saw a blue van in the driveway. So they ran into their house to see them. When they walked up the driveway Ray and Robbie jumped out.

Lily-"Robbie! Ray!"

Robbie-"Hey Lil."

Mrs. Brennan-"We'll be back around 5:30 on Sunday to get them okay?"

Lily-"Cool."

Mrs. Brennan pulled out of the driveway.

Ray-"Hey beautiful lady."

Travis-''Ray..."

Ray-"Sorry."

Lily-"Travis, why do you get so defensive over me?"

Travis-"I'll tell you later."

Lily took Robbie and Ray inside and lead to Lily's room where they would be sleeping.

Robbie-"So where will you be sleeping Lily?"

Lily-"In Travis' room."

Robbie-"Okay."

Ray-''Great."

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Lily-"I'll get it."

Lily runs down the stairs and opens the door.

Lily-"Hey guys."

Catie-"Hey Lily."

They all come in and Lily introduces everyone while Travis goes and orders Pizza.

So they all just hang out and eat pizza once it comes.

Lily-"Lets play truth or dare."

Catie-"Awesome idea."

Lily-"Catie you pick first."

Catie-"Robbie T or D."

Robbie-"Dare."

Catie-"I dare you to seranade Lily and French Kiss her in front of Travis."

Robbie-"As long as Travis doesn't kill me."

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me _

You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Then all of a sudden he leans over and French kisses Lily with all his might and she starts kissing back. When Travis sees this he runs upstairs into his room. Lily hauls away from Robbie and runs up the stairs.

Lily-"Travis can I come in?"

Travis-"What you finally unattached yourself from Robbie."

Lily-"Grow up Travis. Do you remember that day bridget pinned you up against the locker and started kissing you?"

Travis-"Yes."

Lily-"Now you know how I felt."

Travis-"You're right."

Lily leans over and french kisses him with all her might and even more than she kissed Robbie.

Lily-"Does that make you feel better?"

Travis-"A lot."

Lily-"Now lets get back to our company."

Lily and Travis go back down stairs to the party where it was Robbie's Turn.

Robbie-"Truth or Dare Travis?"

Travis-"Dare."

Robbie-"I dare you and Lily to make out on the couch for 15 minutes."

Travis-"Is that all you got? You're on."

Robbie-"He can talk the talk but can we walk the walk?"

So Travis takes Lily over to the couch and pins her there and starts making out with her. She joins in the on the party quick enough.

15 Minutes Later 

Robbie-"The man can walk the walk too."

But they don't stop.

Ray-"YOU GUYS CAN STOP NOW!"

Lily-"Sorry."

Travis-"Robin Truth or Dare?"

Robin-"Truth."

Travis-"What is the farthest you and Catie have ever gone."

Robin-"Making out."

Robin-"Ray T or D?"

Ray-"Truth."

Robin-"Did you ever have a crush on Lily?"

Ray-"Yes."

So they kept on playing Truth or Dare for a while and then the gang had to go home and Lily,Travis, Robbie and Ray had to go to bed after they cleaned up the pizza boxes.

Lily-''Do you guys wanna go driving around tomorrow or stay here and talk?"

Robbie-"Both. We'll go out in the morning and talk after supper."

Travis-"Fine by me but I say now we go to bed."

Lily-"Night guys."

They all go upstairs and go to bed. Lily and Travis get into his bed and cuddle while Robbie gets in Lily's bed and Ray sleeps on the air matress.

Next Morning

Robbie and Ray had woken at 8 the next morning and went to go see if Lily and Travis where awake but they were still asleep, nessled in each others arms. So they went back to Lily's room. Around 9 o'clock Lily woke up but Travis was still asleep so she leans over and kisses him on the lips lightly.

Lily-"Morning Handsome."

Travis-"I see why you call this a good wake up call."

Lily-"Your hair looks really cute."

Travis-"I guess this is the first time you've seen me without my hair done?"

Lily-"The last time I slept in here it didn't do that."

Travis-"Well there is a first time for everything."

Lily-"Come on lets get ready. Robbie and Ray are probably waiting for us."

They go and get ready and go into Lily's room where Robbie and Ray are sitting around talking.

Lily-"You guys ready to go?"

Robbie-"Yup and how are we getting around the city?"

Lily-"My convertable, how else?"

Robbie-"You have a convertable?"

Lily-"Yes and come on, lets go."

So they headed to downtown Toronto and went to the CN Tower.

Ray-"Let's go."

Lily-"Were all coming, so slow down."

They all go up and hang out there for a while and then head home and hang out there.

Lily-"So either one of you guys got a girl?"

Ray-"Yup a girl named Grace."

Robbie-"Some chick named Megan. She plays drums."

Lily-"Awesome."

Robbie-"So you guys?"

Lily-"We have had some rough patches. One you guys witnessed last night and one in Montreal."

Robbie-"What happened?"

Lily-"Audrey and Bridget."

Robbie-"Who is Bridget?"

Lily-"Travis's ex, who pinned him up against a locker and kissed him. It took Jason to bring me back to my senses that Travis wouldn't do that to me."

Robbie-"Ah."

They all headed off to bed and stuck around the house the next day until Mrs. Brennan came to get Robbie and Ray.

AN: This is Chapter 13 I hope you guys enjoyed it the song is True by Ryan Cabrera. So please review.

Note: Again I have edited. Even if I didn't do a perfect job I can assure you it is better. That whole dare to make out for 15 minutes would have been a lot funnier if it was with Robbie. Cause then it would have to go Libbie. LOL.

AN: What can I say I am a Trily fan. I do enjoy Libbie but it TRILY!!!!


	14. Graduation

Chp.14- Graduation

AN: Here is another funtastic chapter of Field Trip 2. The Graduation is in this Chapter. O owe a big Thanks you to Crizzy4RFR for helping me by writing everything after the Clay Aiken song which is called "The Way." I don't own any of the songs in this chapter.

Today is May 28th 2007 and Lily and Travis are graduating.

Lily-"I wish our parents where back from London."

Travis-"I do too gorgeous, but there is nothing we can do about it."

Lily went upstairs to put on her Cap and Gown while Travis followed in suit.

When all of that was done Lily had a simple black dress on and Travis just had a suit and tie. Both were saving their outfits for Prom Night.

Travis-"Come on Lily lets go."

Lily-''Coming."

Travis was stunned by her beauty. She had make up on and had her hair curled too.

Travis-"Wow."

Lily-"Huh?"

Travis-"You look lovely."

He was so captivated he could barely talk. When she was right in front of him he pulled her into him and started kissing her passionaltly. Then all of a sudden Lily felt Travis tounge across her bottom lip and opened her mouth. Things where getting pretty hot and Lily decided she had better stop Travis before things went to far.

Lily-"Travis stop please."

Travis-"Sorry, I couldn't restrain myself."

Lily-"Come on we have to get to grad."

When they got there they saw a green mini van that looked a lot like the one Travis' parents own. Then they remembered their Parents where in London so they couldn't be here. They went on inside and saw something that made them totally happy...Their parents were standing right in front of them.

Lily-"Mom, Dad!"

Mrs. Randall-"Hi Darlin'."

Lily-"I thought you guys wern't gonna be here."

Mrs. Strong-"We came back this morning to surprise you guys."

Travis-"It was an awesome surprise."

Lily-"We had better go before they start Lining people up."

So they walked to the cafeteria where Mrs. Lanski was lining people up.

Mrs. Lanski-"Popawhic, Qunin, Randall, Strong,..."

Lily and Travis took their place in line and shortly after that they started to march out on to the stage. Well they had the welcoming cermony and then the class validictorian which was Robin made a quick speech. Then they all filed off the stage and got back into alphabetical order and went on stage to get their diplomas. Then once this was all done they all screamed and hollered and headed home to get ready for Prom. When they returned home Catie went over to Lily's to help her get ready. So when Catie got there Lily sat down as Catie started curling her hair for her. When she had it all curled she started to put it all up in bobbie pins to hold it in place with lots of hairspray. Then Lily did Catie's hair but Catie only wanted simple curls.

Catie-"Did Travis ever tell you why he is so defensive of you?"

Lily-"I never asked him, I might tonight though."

Catie-"Okay."

So when the girls where ready they went down stairs where Catie's, Lily's, Travis' and Robin's Parents were waiting to take pictures. Catie went down first.

Catie's Mom-"You look so pretty."

Robin slowly walks over to her and gives her a corsage and whispers in her ear how lovley she looked. While their parents snapped away pictures. Then all of sudden Lily walks down the stairs in her blue dress with her hair done and turned some heads.

Travis-"Wow."

Mrs. Randall-" You look so pretty Lilian."

Lily-"Thanks Mom."

Travis walks up to her and gives her a corsage and a kiss.

So they bombard the couples with pictures and then let them go to the prom.

Lily-"I am so excited about tonight."

Catie-"Me too."

When they get to the school Travis parks his cars and they all head to the gymnasium for the dance.

Lily-"Wow the gym looks really pretty."

Then all of a sudden "The Way" by Clay Aiken starts to play.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
You look tonight  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
I can't take my eyes off you_

Travis-"Lily would you care to dance?"

Lily-"I'd loved to."

So they make their way on to the dance floor and start dancing slowly with Lily's arms around Travis's shoulders and his arms around her waist. They continue to dance like this with smiles on their faces and Lily's head on Travis's shoulder as they listen to the song come through the large stereo speakers. 

There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around

And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
That way that I want you tonight

It's the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way

Lily-"Travis you never did tell me why you are so over protective of me?"

Travis-"When Ray calls you pretty lady all the time it makes me feel like you could dump me any minuet for another guy who is better than me."

Lily-"There is no one better for me you treat me like a queen."

Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feelin' stays the same

In the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way

I can't put my fingers on just what it is that make me  
Love you, you, baby  
So don't ask me to decribe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinkin' 'bout the way

It's in the way that (Oh) You move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

Oh (It's in the way that)  
You hold me (the way you hold me, yeah)  
And the way that  
You know me (the way you know me)  
When I can find the right words to say (Feel it in the)  
It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me (feelin')  
The way-ay-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way)

There's somethin' 'bout the way you look tonight  
There's nothin' more to say than I feel it in the way

The song ends and a more upbeat song starts to blast from the stereo as the atmosphere of the room changes into a large pool of post high school graduates picking up the dance pace.

When the song changes to "Let's Go" by Trick Daddy, Lily decides she could use a drink. She makes her way to the table with the refreshments and gets herself a glass of punch. Travis follows her and pours only half a cup. They both finish their drinks rather quickly.

"Would you like to go out for a breath of fresh air?" Travis asks Lily, thinking about the lump he has in his prom jacket.

"Sure."

Caitie and Robin both see the couple walking out the door from the corner of their eyes as they are joining in on their peers who are all dancing joyously now.

_Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)  
If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),  
I'm bout to ya straight up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)  
If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),  
I'm bout to ya straight up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)_

Travis leads Lily around a couple corners to get away from the entrance of the dance and slides down against a wall, asking Lily to join him.

"So what did you really want to come out here for? I know I'm not gettiing my dress dirty out here for nothing."

"Um well..." Travis draws his mind to his left pocket.

"Sometime tonight Travis. We are missing our senior prom. I know dances aren't your thing, but come on."

Travis reaches into his pocket and out comes a little container.

He opens it and reveals a necklace that has a silver guitar on it.

"What's this?"

"Well, now that we have graduated I wanted to give you something to show you how much I care for you."

"Everytime you kiss me I know you care about me."

"I know, but this is meant to be kind of like a promise. A promise that I love you and that in the future when the time is right I'd like to have a chance at spending my life with you."

"Isn't that what a promise ring is for?"

"I think this will fit your personality better."

He hands her the necklace and tells her to look on the other side of the little silver plated guitar.

On the back is a little tiny telescope that you can barely make out and the words "You're the one star that I could never live without."

Lily is in shock.

"You even personalized it! Travis, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me."

He reaches up and wipes away the single tear that falls from her eye and she lets him take hold of the necklace. He undoes the back of it gently and she moves her hair out of the way as he puts it on for her.

When the clasp closes puts the little container back in his pocket, gets off the ground, and helps Lily up too. She surprises him with a hug and then gives him a simple sweet kiss.

They then walk back to the entrance and before they walk in Lily whispers,

"I love you Travis."

"I love you more." Travis replies as he opens the door and they make their way back onto the dance floor.

A new slow song starts as Travis puts his hands back around Lily's waste and her hands go back around his shoulders.

This is a night neither of them hope to ever forget.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
_

_And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

_  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_

_Chorus:_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

AN: This is Crizzy4RFR (Reviewchick14) here to give myself some credit. The part where Lily and Travis first start dancing and beyond is all written by me. BG4E was coming across a little block and I am on a writing spree so I helped. The last song there is by Vitamin C and is called "Graduation". Leave a review so I can read them too. Maybe make two halfs for the review, one for her half or the chapter and one for mine. Or just say your over all opinion of the chapter as usual. You decide. Don't forget to look at my updated "Unexpected" and "Rejected Love" chapters.

AN2:Check out her stories she is an amazing writer and please review!


	15. What Happens Now?

AN: I don't own RFR or True which is by Ryan Cabrera. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Chp.15- What happpens next?

Well it 3 years after prom and Lily and Travis have moved out of their parents house. They ended up moving over seas to London to attend school. Lily was majoring in musical education and Travis was majoring in Law. They ended up moving in a apartment just 5 minuets off of campus. They had kept in contact with the gang since they left Canada. One day Lily left for school before Travis this was becasue Travis told Lily he had a few things to do so he would catch up with her suppertime when they both came home. Little did Lily know he wasn't going to school he was making plans for the night ahead he had a special surprise for her tonight.

So midday Lily was hanging out with her pals Lucy and Taylor.

Taylor-"Where is Travis? He is usually all over you."

Lily-"He said he was busy so he would catch up with me suppertime back at our place."

Lucy-"He busy"

Lily-"Yes."

Lucy-"What is he at"

Lily-"He wouldn't tell me."

Lucy-"Sounds like a cheater to me."

Lily-"Travis is nothing like that I know him well enough ti know he isn't cheating on me."

Taylor-"He is too attached to Lily to cheat on her."

Lucy-"I was kidding."

They all laugh. So the day continues as normal but Travis came to pick Lily up from school.

Lily-"Why did you come to get me"

Travis-"Can't I do something nice for you"

Lily-''Yes."

Travis-"I didn't want you to walk home today."

Lily-"Why"

Travis-"You'll find out in a couple of minuets."

When they got to the apartment. Travis pulled a banada out of his back pocket and tolded Lily to put it around her eyes. So did that and Travis led her upstairs to their apartment and put her in their room and undid her blindfold and told her to put on a dress and then come out to the outside of the door so he could reapply the blindfold. So when Lily came out in a slik navy blue dress Travis was stunned he gave her a light kiss on the lips then reapplyed the blindfold.

Lily-"Why do I have to wear the blindfold"

Travis-"It's a surprise."

When he led her to the living room he undid the blindfold and she saw Vanilla candles all over the living room and a turkey and salad sitting in the kitchen.

Travis-"Shall we dine"

Lily-"We shall."

They went into the kitchen and had a romantic supper. After this Travis went into the living room and turned on the sterio and put on a slow song and asked Lily to dance.

Lily-"I'd love too."

So Travis goes over to Lily and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head in the crook of Travis neck.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see_  
_That you belong with me_

Travis-"Lily you are way to good for me."

Lily-"No I am not. You are way to good to me."

Travis-"How do you figure that"

Lily-"I come home to an amazing supper and now this."

Travis-"It was nothing."

_You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

Travis-"Lily, I have something to tell you."

Lily-"What"

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Travis-"Ever since I saw you my freshman year at Henry Roscoe High I have been in love with you."

Lily-"I've loved you too. "

Travis-"Audrey was just a way to try and forget about you."

Lily-"Why"

Travis-"Cause I thought you loved Ray."

Lily-"I never loved Ray the way I love you."

Travis-"I realized that on my Birthday."

Lily-"I am glad you finally realized that."

Travis pulls Lily's head out of the crook of his neck and kissed her lips gentlely.

_You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

Travis-"Lily do you now what you do to me everytime you walk into the room"

Lily-"What do I do"

Travis-"You make me wonder how I ever lived my life without you that year we where apart I was misrible."

Lily-"Me too."

Travis-"Which lead to what I am about to say next."

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Travis-"Lilian Randall I have been in loved with you since the first day I saw you."

Lily-"Yeah you already said that."

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true_

Travis gets down on one knee and Lily gets tears in her eyes.

_  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited._

Travis-"Lilian Cathrine Randall, Will you do me the honor of being my wife"

Lily-"Yes I will Travis Strong."

This is true

AN:This is Chapter 15. This story is a little longer than I had planed and I am hoping you guys are enjoying it. So please drop me a review by pressing that purple button!


	16. The Wedding Part 1

Chp.16-Before The Wedding Part 1

AN: I still don't own RFR.

It had been about a year since Travis had proposed to Lily and they were back in Canada getting ready for the wedding. They decided to return to Canada so their families could be there and not have to pay a fortune. They where laying in Travis's old room.

Lily-"I can't believe that we are getting married."

Travis-"I know."

Lily-"It seems like only yesterday we got together."

Travis-"I know."

Lily-"Does your vocabulary expand beyond I know?"

Travis-"I Know."

Lily-"Well I am out of here, here's the ring."

Travis-"I love you, Lily."

Lily-"I know." She starts to chuckle.

Travis-"Hey."

Travis leans over and pins her to the bed and rolls over on top of her.

Travis-"I Know?"

Lily-"Hey, don't think you should be judging."

Travis-"So what's your point."

Lily-"That I love you too."

Travis-"That's good to hear."

He leans over and starts kissing her. She starts returing the favor and they had been making out for a good half an hour when Travis' mom walks in and sees them, causeing them to quickly pull apart.

Travis-"Hi Mom."

Mrs. Strong-"Hey guys, sorry to interupt but we have a rehearsal dinner to get to."

Lily-"I totally forgot."

Mrs. Strong-"That happens when you play tonsil hockey all the time."

Travis-"Mom!"

Mrs. Strong-"Well hurry up and hold back on the fooling around until AFTER the wedding"

Travis and Lily straighten their cloths out, get into their rehearsal attire, and hurry in order to avoid being any later.

At the chapel

Robbie-"Where are they?"

Mrs.Randall-"I don't know Robert."

Mrs. Strong-"Were all here now."

Robbie-''What happened?"

Mrs.Strong-"They were busy NOT keeping their lips to themselves again," she exclaims with a sigh.

Robbie-"Oh."

Lily-"Where is the rest of my wedding party?"

Mrs. Randall-"Simone will be in tomorrow as will Parker."

Lily-"What about the groomsmen?"

Mrs. Randall-"They are running late. It's Ray and Jason after all..."

Lily-"I suspose."

Travis-"Where's Rachel?"

Mrs. Strong-"Her flight got cancelled and she is on a flight to Toronto right now that why your father not here at the moment."

Lily-"Ah let's just get this over with so I can go back to some fun...with kissing" she mutters under her breath.

Mrs. Randall and Mrs. Strong glared at her.

Lily-"Kidding."

Travis-"Yeah right." He whispers that in her ear.

Lily-"Totally."

So they start the rehearsal dinner and run though it all twice and headed home for the next day. So later on that night Lily and Travis where lying in Travis's bed just talking.

Travis-"I can't believe my mom barged in on us earlier."

Lily-"It happened at your place a couple christmases ago after we moved to Toronto."

Travis-"I remember that."

_Flashback_

_It was christmas at the Strong and Randall residents and the Brennan's and McGrath's where going to come join them but Lily and Travis wern't informed of this so they were doing the usual laying on Lily's bed making out. When all of a sudden Mrs. Randall started yelling at them and they didn't come down._

_Robbie-"They are probably making out in one of their rooms."_

_Mrs.Randall-"I doubt that they are never doing that, they are always watching movies in one of the rooms."_

_Robbie-"Ah."_

_Mrs. Randall-"I'll go find them for you."_

_She heads on up the stairs and into Travis' room and they weren't there so she heads into Lily's room and sees them making out on the bed._

_Mrs.Randall-"Lilian!Travis!"_

_Lily-"Busted!"_

_Travis-"Totally."_

_Mrs.Randall-"I am dissapointed in you two, I expect better from the both of you."_

_Lily-"Mom we were only making out it not like we were going all the way."_

_Mrs.Randall-"Close enough..."_

_Lily-"C'mon mom," Lily Whines_

_Mrs.Randall-"I'm strongly against this...but we have too many guests, so you need to share a room."_

_Lily-"Huh?"_

_Mrs. Randall-"We gave them you're room."_

_Lily-"Who are they?"  
_

_Mrs. Randall-"Go downstairs and look."  
_

_So they run down to find Robbie and Ray._

_End Flashback_

Travis just starts smiling at the thought of that memory. When a knock came on the door.

Rachel-"Can I come in?"

Travis-"Come on in Rachel."

Rachel comes in and gives them both hugs.

Lily-"How was the flight?"

Rachel-"Long since my first one was cancelled."

Travis-"I am glad you came back for this."

Rachel-"My big brother is getting married I had to come home."

Travis-"Cool."

Rachel-"Well I going to go to bed."

Lily-"See you in the morning."

Rachel-"Yup see you on the big day."

So after Rachel left Lily and Travis laid around for a while.

Travis-"Well it's only 11:30 and my mom is gone to bed."

Lily-"So?"

Travis-"I was think maybe another round of this..." he says about to lean in to kiss Lily.

Lily-"Nah I wanna sleep."

Travis-"Fine then!" He says pretending to be mad.

Lily-"After this."

She leans down and gives Travis a passionate kiss.

Lily-"Now I am going to bed."

So Lily and Travis get ready for bed and when they fall asleep Lily's head is on Travis' chest and his arms are around her waist to make sure she stays warm and so he can cuddle with her. But both had the same thing on their mind the next day which was the wedding. Although they had very diffrent thoughts.

**"I can't believe I am getting married, It's a scary thought."**

**"I can't do this."**

Lily rolls off his chest onto her pillow.

**"I am going to run, I have to"**

**"I hope she forgives me."**

So Travis gets outta bed and goes over to his desk with his pad of paper and writes:

Dear Lilian,

I am very sorry that I have done this but I had to do this. I feel very bad doing this to you. I love you too much to hurt you in the future therefore I will not be at the alter tommorow morning to say I do. I am returning to London so I will see you when you return if you decide to return.

Your One Love,

Travis Strong

He puts this on the his pillow and gives Lily a soft kiss on the cheek and takes his bag and heads off to the airport.

AN: What will happen when Lily wakes and finds out that Travis has run on her. On there wedding day. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I might put up another chapter during my break next week.

Note: I think that you need to tweak a loose screw in your brain that makes half a chapter consisting of Lily and Travis either making out or talking about it. Maybe I am hypocritical in some fashion in saying that...but you did ask what I thought. Okay so Travis wants to make out but they go to sleep instead and he all of a sudden decides 'how about I skip out to London'? I'm scared to read another chapter to be completly honest. Confusion hurts my head. What's next...You going to have his mom commit suicide after walking in on them making out again?

AN: She has an extremely good pointabout thisbut once I post and write the next chapter I am hoping this won't be as weak as it is. So leave a review and let me know what you think.


	17. The Wedding Part 2

Chp.17-The Wedding Part 2

AN: I am hoping this chapter will help the last chapter seem less sucky. I still don't own RFR.

All of a sudden Lily jumps up from the bed and wakes Travis in the process. Lily was breathing heavily with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Lil?"

"I just had this awful nightmare that you ran off early in the morning before our wedding."

Travis wipes the tears away from Lily's eyes and then wraps his arms around Lily.

"Look, it's gonna be okay. I am still here and it's early in the morning before our wedding." He said.

"I'm okay now."

"Well let's get some sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay."

Travis could tell she was still a little uneasy.

"Don't worry Lily. I am not gonna get up and run."

"Okay."

Travis laid back down and pulled Lily down with him. He pulled her head onto his chest and strokes her hair in hopes to comfort her and relieve her of her fears. He had so many thoughts going through his head at the moment.

**"Wow that was intresting that Lily had that dream"**

**"It was probably pre-wedding jitters."**

Travis fell asleep shortly after all of this happened.

Later on that morning:

"How did you sleep last night?" Travis' mom asks.

"Not too well at first." Lily said.

"Why not?"

"I had this dream that Travis was gonna run on me."

"Ah, just some pre wedding jitters."

"I guess so."

Then a knock comes on the door. Mrs Strong goes and gets it. It is Mrs. Randall, Simone and Parker.

"SIMONE, PARKER!" She yells.

"LILY!" They yell in unison.

"How is California?" Lily asks them.

"Amazing." They tell her.

"Well that's enough about California, there's a wedding to get ready for." Simone says.

So they all pile in the Strong's van and head off to the salon to get there hair done.

"So what should I get done to my hair?" Lily asks.

"This one." Parker says.

It was a simple classy updo that had half her hair up in a bun in the middle of the back of her head and then curled as well but left down.

"I like it too." Her mom said.

They all agreed it was the best one for Lily.

So once all this was done they headed back to the house to get ready for the wedding which was to take place at 3 pm.

When they get to the Strong household they all spread out and start getting Lily ready.

"Choose Natural or Soft Baby colors?" Parker asks

"Natural."

"Cool Beans."

So Parker and Simone go to work on Lily's make up while Mrs Strong and Mrs Randall start to get ready.

Once they had Lily's make up done, Travis and Lily's moms came in and did Simone and Parkers make up to match Lily's. After all this was done and straightened away Lily, Simone and Parker went to go get ready. Mrs Randall went with Simone and Parker while Mrs Strong went with Lily to help her put on her white silk gown.

"You look so pretty.'' Mrs. Strong said after Lily put on her dress.

"Thanks Mrs. Strong." She said.

"After all this time I think you can start calling me mom."

"Okay than...Mom." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile in the other room

Simone and Parker where putting on there navy blue silk dresses that tied together in the back.

"You both look lovely."

"Thanks Mrs. Randall." Parker says.

"Yeah mom thanks." Simone says.

They go on out to the living room.

"Are you ready yet Lily?" Her mom yells.

"Yup." She says.

"Than come on out."

So Lily walks out so they all can see her.

"Oh my goodness you look gorgeous Randy." Parker says.

"Oh my." That is all her mom could say because she had tears pouring out of her eyes.

''Don't cry mom." Lily said as she went over to hug her mom.

"I hate to break this up, really I do, but we've gotta get to the church." Mrs. Strong says with regret of ending the mother-daughter moment.

At The Church

Travis, Robbie and Ray where stood around just talking waiting for the rest of the bridal party to arrive. Robbie never thought he'd see the day that Travis would marry but he did actually love Lily very much.

"Well it not that much longer now, Trav." Robbie said.

"I know I am excited that I am finally going to marry her." He said.

Meanwhile the girls are just filing out of the van and into the church. They had 10 minuets.

"Are you excited, Lil?" Parker asked.

"I am, I have been waiting for this day for quite sometime." She responded.

15 minuets Later

"Do you Travis Nathanial Strong take Lilian Marie Randall to be you lawfully wedded wife?'' The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you Lilian Marie Randall take Travis Nathanial Strong to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Then Travis leans down and kisses Lily. After they finished kissing the preist stepped foward.

"I am proud to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Travis Strong."

Later On At The Reception

Lily's father goes up to the podium.

"I am trilled to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Strong in their first dance as Husband and Wife."

Lily and Travis entered the dance floor and start dancing.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone _

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

"Travis this is an amazing song, Where did you find it?" She asked.

"In my old CD collection."

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

Lily was just relaxing on Travis' shoulder when she heard these lyrics she realized that this was the perfect song for her and Travis.

"Thank you Travis."

"What for?"

"For believing in me like nobody ever has."

"No Problem, Lily. I knew you had the potentional."

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend).

With that Lily and Travis lived happly ever after.

AN:That is! This is the end of the Field Trip 2. Thank you to everybody who took the time to read and review. I have plans to start a new RFR fic in the future. The song "My Best Friend" belongs to Tim McGraw. So thank you once again and drop me a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
